Outside World and My Hope
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Chap Up! Sakura seorang gadis yang selalu terkurung di sebuah rumah yang besar, tidak boleh keluar ataupun meninggalkan tempat itu. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Seorang pemuda yang melindunginya dan membuat perasaan Sakura berdegup kencang. Apa ia sedang jatuh cinta? tapi kalau memang benar, Apakah keluarganya akan marah kalau mengetahui ia mencintai seorang pencuri terkenal?
1. Chapter 1

**Outside World and My Hope**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Meet You Mr. Thief!**

Hei aku ingin bertanya seperti apa dunia di luar sana? Apakah indah, seperti buku-buku cerita yang kulihat. Hamparan padang rumput yang luas, sehingga aku bisa berbaring seraya melihat langit di sana. Bintang-bintang yang selalu berteberan di langit ketika malam. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bahkan bisa membuat rambut merah mudaku ini melambai ke kanan dan ke kiri, Hahaha~

Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari rumah ini, rumah yang besar tapi membuatku kesepian. Yang selalu terdengar hanyalah kesunyian, kadang aku iri dengan burung-burung yang bisa terbang kemana pun ia mau. _Kaasan dan Tousan_ selalu saja pergi, tidak tahu kemana. membuat hari-hariku makin kesepian~

Andai saja ku bisa bertemu dengan seorang pangeran, yang mau berbaik hati mengajakku pergi dari rumah ini, ah tidak.. atau bisa kukatakan keluar dari sangkar ini. Melepaskan semua belenggu yang mengikatku. Apakah ada?

"Sakura, kau harus tidur sekarang." Suara itu menyentak pikiranku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Iya~" Aku hanya bisa menjawab kecil, menutup buku cerita yang sejak tadi kupegang. Dan menghela napas panjang. Satu hari yang membosankan lagi, dengan langkah kecil aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menaruh kembali buku cerita tadi di rak buku.

Sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengharapkan sebuah harapan semu untuk keluar dari sangkar ini.

Aku Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Kata _Kaasanku_, rambut panjangku ini tidak boleh kupotong, Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Sejak berumur tiga tahun, Aku selalu berada di rumah besar ini. Tidak boleh keluar meski semenit pun, bahkan untuk melihat saja aku tidak boleh. Berkali-kali aku berusaha keluar dari tempat ini, tapi selalu gagal karena banyaknya pengawal yang selalu mengawasi setiap gerak gerikku.

Berkali-kali pula kutanya pada kedua orangtuaku, dan mereka berdua hanya memperlihatkan wajah sedih seraya mengusap puncak kepalaku, dan mengatakan kalau kesehatan badanku sedang tidak stabil. Aku tahu mereka bohong, buktinya sampai sekarang pun aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit apa-apa dan sehat.

'Apa suatu hari akan ada yang mengajakku keluar dari tempat ini?' batinku tanpa henti.

Dengan langkah kecil aku segara meninggalkan perpustakaan besar itu, dan berjalan kembali ke kamarku.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Malam harinya~**

Mataku masih terjaga, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu dua belas malam. Akhirnya dengan malas, aku segera beranjak kembali dari tempat tidur king sizeku dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari segelas susu.

"Ternyata semua sudah tertidur." Gumamku kecil, Aku sedikit bergidik ketika menuruni tangga, karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya ada beberapa lampu remang-remang saja yang menemaniku. Kupercepat langkahku, sampai..

**Bruk**, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakanku, takut-takut mata emeraldku menoleh ke arah suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari ruang tamu.

'Si..siapa disana..' pikirku makin panik, kalau aku memanggil semua orang dan berteriak. Bisa saja orang-orang itu melukaiku!

"Aku harus memastikan sendiri.." ucapku gugup, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera mengambil sebuah tongkat kayu, perlahan-lahan mendekati ruang tamu.

"Ssst, kau berisik sekali, nanti bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar!"

"Kau sendiri juga jangan berteriak!"

"Hn, diamlah, dan cepat kembali bekerja."

"Huh! Kau selalu saja mengajak ribut!"

Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar mereka berbisik, tubuhku semakin gemetar. Sampai tongkat kayu yang kupegang pun terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Siapa disana?!" teriak orang disana, membuat keringat dingin makin mengalir deras di pelipisku. Dia semakin berjalan mendekatiku, tapi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak! Bagaimana ini?!

'Aku harus pergi!' batinku panik, mataku masih terpejam takut sampai sebuah tangan menggapai dan menyembunyikanku dalam gelap.

"Hn, tidak ada siapa-siapa, Dobe."

Suara bariton itu sedikit membuatku kaget, apalagi kini pemuda itu tengah memelukku erat. Pikiranku mulai melayang-layang.

"Benarkah?! Kita harus cepat sebelum semuanya terbangun!" teriak pemuda itu kecil dan berbalik, melupakan suara tadi.

"Hn." Suara itu masih terdengar jelas di telingaku, bahkan aroma mint di tubuhnya masih sempat kucium. Perlahan-lahan pelukannya padaku terlepas.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, sebelum teman-temanku melukaimu. Jangan sampai kau memanggil seseorang." Nada suaranya benar-benar membuat bulu kudukku merinding, tenang tapi menusuk. Dan ketika cahaya rembulan menyinari kaca membuatku bisa melihat sekilas wajah pemuda itu. Tinggi dan berambut raven mencuat ke belakang, disertai mata merahnya yang menyala.

Karena takut aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu itu, berlari dengan jantungku yang berdetak kencang. Kehangatan pemuda raven itu menjalari tubuhku, membuat wajahku bersemu merah. Apakah Dia melindungiku?

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kalau aku boleh tahu kenapa jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak kencang, kenapa wajahku memerah ketika mengingat wajahnya, kenapa pikiranku tentangnya tak hilang-hilang sedari tadi.

"Kenapa denganku? Apa aku sakit?" bisikku kecil seraya berbaring kembali dan tertidur.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Minna! saia kembali lagi dengan fic SasuSaku, padahal fic lain belum kelar-kelar tapi buat yang baru lagi nyehehe~ :D XD,**

**ide cerita pasaran, plus rada-rada gaje. Arigatou sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic ini, nyehee**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind To Riview? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside World and My Hope**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, sebelum teman-temanku melukaimu. Jangan sampai kau memanggil seseorang." Nada suaranya benar-benar membuat bulu kudukku merinding, tenang tapi menusuk. Dan ketika cahaya rembulan menyinari kaca membuatku bisa melihat sekilas wajah pemuda itu. Tinggi dan berambut raven mencuat ke belakang, disertai mata merahnya yang menyala.**_

_**Karena takut aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu itu, berlari dengan jantungku yang berdetak kencang. Kehangatan pemuda raven itu menjalari tubuhku, membuat wajahku bersemu merah. Apakah Dia melindungiku?**_

_**Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kalau aku boleh tahu kenapa jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak kencang, kenapa wajahku memerah ketika mengingat wajahnya, kenapa pikiranku tentangnya tak hilang-hilang sedari tadi.**_

"_**Kenapa denganku? Apa aku sakit?" bisikku kecil seraya berbaring kembali dan tertidur.**_

**Chapter 2 : What's Wrong with My Hair!**

Mata Sakura menngerjap-ngerjap pelan ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari ruang tamu. Suara itu sampai bisa terdengar ke kamarnya berarti keadaan di bawah pasti sedang gawat.

"Ughh~ Kenapa ribut sekali, Hoahmm~" gadis merah muda itu menguap kecil seraya merengangkan tubuhnya, dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu. Dengan langkah kecil Sakura menghampiri ruang tamu, dia sedikit kaget begitu melihat wajah _Tousan _beserta _Kaasannya_ panik dan pucat.

"_Kaasan, Tousan_. Kenapa wajah kalian pucat seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Kedua orang tuanya langsung ikut mendekati anak perempuannya itu, "Sakura, kau tahu tidak dimana lukisan yang baru _Tousan_ beli minggu lalu?!" tanya _Tousannya_, dengan nada tinggi plus khawatir. Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil, dia memang tidak tahu dimana lukisan _Tousannya_ itu..

"Pasti para pencuri itu.."

Gadis merah muda itu dapat mendengar desisan orang tuanya itu, 'Pencuri?' batinnya kecil.

"..."

**DEG,** tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan muncul di pikirannya, mata merah, rambut yang mencuat ke belakang dan postur tingginya. Jangan-jangan...

"_A..ano _siapa yang _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ maksud?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu, bahkan gugup. Dia tidak berani menebak-nebak, takut salah.

Kedua orang tuanya kembali menghela napas panjang, dan _Tousannya aka _Kizashi Haruno mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sakura, "Mereka hanya sekelompok pencuri yang suka mengganggu ketentraman keluarga kita." Jelasnya singkat, tentu saja Sakura masih kebingungan mendengar penjelasan _Tousannya_ yang singkat tapi tidak jelas itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ujarnya polos.

"Sakura, nanti saja kita membicarakan tentang hal ini. Kau harus mandi sekarang,"

Gadis merah muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Kaasan _hari ini boleh tidak.." ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Dan kau ingat kan Sakura, apa nasihat _Kaasan dan Tousanmu_?" tanya Mebuki Haruno kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tidak boleh keluar dari rumah, dan tetap diam di sini." Ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Mebuki memeluk Sakura, Dia tahu kalau anak perempuannya ini pasti sedih, tapi sejak kejadian setahun lalu , Wanita ini benar-benar takut! Dia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura lagi!

"_Kaasan_, bolehkan aku keluar. Aku janji hanya berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang~" pinta Sakura, kedua manik emeraldnya sudah memelas menatap kedua orang tuanya itu, tapi..

"Mandilah, setelah itu kita sarapan pagi." Jawab _Tousannya_ dan segera beranjak dari ruang tamu itu mengacuhkan permintaan gadis merah muda itu.

Badan Sakura bergetar hebat, Dia sudah tidak tahan kalau di kurung terus menerus seperti ini. Dia berhak merasakan kebebasan dunia luar! Air matanya perlahan-laha turun dan semakin deras, dengan hatinya yang kacau gadis itu langsung berlari pergi.

"_Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ Jahat!" isaknya kencang.

...

"Sayang, apa benar yang kita lakukan ini untuk anak gadis kita?" Mebuki memeluk suaminya, hatinya juga sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu.

"Inilah yang terbaik, Kau tidak ingin melihatnya terluka seperti dulu kan?" tanya Kizashi balik.

Wanita cantik itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya.

"Luka yang dia alami karena kelalaian kita, dan karena ulah penjahat-penjahat yang ingin merebut Sakura. Kita harus bersabar," ujar laki-laki itu kembali, sedangkan istrinya yang kini dalam pelukannya menangis kecil.

"Iya."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Zrazzzhh~** suara air yang mengucur deras, membasahi rambut panjang Sakura, diikuti dengan tetesan air mata yang sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti.

"Jahat! Aku hanya ingin bermain di luar, itu saja tidak lebih!" pekik gadis itu kecil, perasaannya kembali kacau. Setiap kali dia meminta keluar pada _Tousannya_ dan tentu saja jawabannya 'tidak' pasti keadaannya selalu seperti ini~

Manik emeraldnya memandang ke arah jendela yang kini membuat cahaya matahari masuk dari tempat itu, perlahan ia mendekati jendela. Dan menyentuh kaca jendela itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku ingin pergi keluar~" desahnya, betapa inginnya dia berlari keluar kalau saja tidak ada yang menghalangi jalannya dari tempat ini.

Mata gadis itu masih menatap taman diluar itu sampai, tiba-tiba...

"..."

**DEG!** Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Badannya pun ikut terhuyung-huyung dan rambut panjangnya yang semula berwarna seperti bunga Sakura perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi seputih salju!

"A..ada apa dengan rambutku!" pekiknya panik, berusaha menahan berat badannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Seseorang tolong aku!" teriaknya makin ketakutan, dengan secepat kilat dia segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan berusaha berjalan keluar. Tapi kekuatannya langsung habis.

**BRUK,** Gadis itu ambruk. 'Tolong!' batin Sakura dalam hatinya, tidak ada lagi kekuatan untuk berteriak apalagi berbicara. Sampai samar-samar gadis merah muda itu seperti mendengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari jendela kamar mandinya.

"SAKURA!" suara teriakan itu masih bisa terdengar olehnya. Matanya yang semakin meredup perlahan-lahan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara teriakan itu, dan..

"Dia..kan..." kali ini akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang total.

...

**Sementara di luar jendela itu~**

Seseorang tengah berusaha memecahkan kaca yang menghalangi dirinya dengan gadis merah muda yang kini tengah pingsan di depan matanya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" serunya seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasuki tempat itu, tapi..

**SRET,** sebuah tangan menghalangi dan menghentikan pergerakannya, "Berhenti _Teme!_! Kita ini sedang dicari oleh keluarga Sakura!" teriak orang itu kepada pemuda yang kini tengah di tahannya itu.

"Jangan halangi aku _Dobe,_ Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" teriak pemuda itu semakin kencang. Amarahnya yang sudah diambang batas itu menghilangkan semua sifat cool dan dinginnya, begitu melihat kejadian di depan matanya itu. Matanya yang sejak tadi berwarna Onyx perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi semerah darah.

"Jangan _Teme_! Kau tahu kan gara-gara siapa dia menjadi seperti itu, Kau juga tahu kan siapa yang telah melukainya menjadi seperti itu!"

Gerakan pemuda itu langsung terhenti begitu salah satu temannya meneriakinya kata-kata yang selalu dia ingat dan sesali. Matanya yang berwarna merah pun kembali lagi menjadi Onyx.

"Kita ini menjadi pencuri untuk siapa, Kau harus ingat itu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"..."

Pemuda Onyx itu akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, kata-kata temannya itu memang benar. Untuk siapa ia menjadi seorang pencuri sekarang.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti~ lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum para penjaga itu datang!"

"Hn," dan dengan sekali lompat kedua pemuda itu segera menghilang dari taman.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Beberapa menit kemudian,**

Mebuki yang merasa aneh karena sejak tadi anak perempuannya belum keluar dari kamar mandinya mulai khawatir. Dan dengan cepat wanita itu berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, kemudian segera membuka pintu kamar mandi gadis itu.

"Sakura!" pekikan keras pun keluar dari bibirnya begitu melihat anak semata wayangnya pingsan di lantai.

"Sayang! Sakura pingsan!" Mebuki meneriaki suami tercintanya berharap suaranya mampu terdengar.

Dan tak sampai semenit, Kizashi datang dengan wajah panik, "Apa yang terjadi dengan anak kita!" serunya seraya mendekati istrinya dan anak gadisnya yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di pangkuan wanita itu.

"Rambutnya lagi-lagi berubah menjadi putih! Bagaimana ini, hiks, hiks.." isak tangis pun langsung terdengar dari bibir wanita itu.

Sedangkan Kizashi mengelus puncak kepala istri tercintanya, dan menggendong Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. "Sayang, kau tidak usah khawatir, yang lebih penting sekarang kita harus menghubungi Dokter Yakushi. Dan memeriksa keadaan anak kita." Jelasnya menenangkan tangisan Mebuki, meski dirinya sendiri juga sedang dilanda panik luar biasa!

"I..Iya, sebaiknya aku menghubungi Dokter Yakushi sekarang!" ujar wanita itu, berlari meninggalkan kamar anak gadisnya.

...

Kizashi kini masih menatap wajah Sakura dengan sendu, perlahan ia mengelus puncak kepala anak semata wayangnya itu, "Karena inilah _Tousan _tidak memberikan izin padamu untuk pergi keluar." Ucapnya lirih.

"Kalau saja hari itu tidak ada, Kau pasti sekarang bisa pergi keluar layaknya gadis-gadis biasa. _Tousan_ tidak rela kehilanganmu lagi Sakura!" suara Kizashi semakin bergetar hebat, air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang kini terbaring lemah, benar-benar membuat pertahanannya hancur.

"_Tousan_..." suara lemah pun terdengar dari gadis yang kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia terbangun karena tetesan air mata _Tousannya_ yang sedari tadi menjatuhi pipinya.

Laki-laki itu segera menghapus air matanya meski tetap saja mustahil. "Kau sudah sadar Sakura." ujarnya lembut.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Tadi aku pingsan ya _Tousan_?" tanya gadis itu. Tousannya hanya bisa kembali mengangguk seraya mengusap kepala Sakura pelan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat lagi akan rambutnya, gadis merah muda itu dengan cepat terbangun. "Rambutku!" pekiknya kecil dan setelah melihat rambutnya yang tadi ia lihat berwarna putih ternyata..

Sudah kembali lagi seperti semula, "_Tousan, _tadi..tadi rambutku berubah warna.." Sakura menatap wajah _Tousannya_, suaranya juga perlahan-lahan ikut bergetar.

"Itu hanya sementara Sakura, kau tidak usah khawatir. Lebih baik kau isthirahat saja." Jelas Kizashi.

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Sakura, ada perasaan lega menyelinap dalam hatinya. Perlahan-lahan Sakura kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

"_Nee~ Tousan,_ bisakah kau ceritakan denganku seperti apa pencuri yang tadi _Tousan_ bilang tadi?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Lebih baik kau.." ucapan Kizashi terpotong begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang kini hampir menangis.

"_Tousan_, biarkan aku tahu tentang hal ini. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" serunya kecil. Akhirnya Tousannya itu menyerah juga~

"Baiklah, akan _Tousan_ ceritakan tentang pencuri itu,"

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

_**A/N :**_

_**Saia update Minna! \^o^/ sedikit sekali ya wordnya, yah~ karena tidak mau panjang-panjang nanti cepet bosen kan? Hehehe :D**_

_**Thanks banget sudah meriview cerita gaje dari Saia, jadi seneng! :D XD thanks buat : **__**sherlock holmes, **__**Melancholies Angelique**__**, **__**desypramitha2**__**, dan **__**Afisa UchirunoSS**_

_***BIG HUG for you Guys!* XD**_

_**Akhir Kata**_

_**SILAKAN RIVIEW~**_

_**\^o^/\^v^/**_

_**JAA~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside World and My Hope**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Itu hanya sementara Sakura, kau tidak usah khawatir. Lebih baik kau isthirahat saja." Jelas Kizashi.**_

"_**Be..benarkah?" tanya Sakura, ada perasaan lega menyelinap dalam hatinya. Perlahan-lahan Sakura kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.**_

"_**Nee~ Tousan, bisakah kau ceritakan denganku seperti apa pencuri yang tadi Tousan bilang tadi?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.**_

"_**Lebih baik kau.." ucapan Kizashi terpotong begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang kini hampir menangis.**_

"_**Tousan, biarkan aku tahu tentang hal ini. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" serunya kecil. Akhirnya Tousannya itu menyerah juga~**_

"_**Baiklah, akan Tousan ceritakan tentang pencuri itu,"**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Sasuke?**

Mata emerald Sakura masih memandang wajah _Tousannya_ dengan penuh tanya, Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan pencuri yang dikatakan oleh Tousannya itu.

"Pencuri-pencuri itu memang sering sekali mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi keluarga-keluarga berkecukupan seperti kita. Entah apa tujuan mereka sampai mencuri seperti itu," mata Kizashi memandang jauh ketika menjelaskan tentang pencuri itu.

"Tujuan?"

"Tujuan yang _Tousan_ sendiri tidak tahu, hanya saja pencuri-pencuri itu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh manusia biasa seperti kita. Kekuatan yang sangat special yang menyebabkan mereka bisa bergerak leluasa dalam dunia gelap."

'Kekuatan? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perubahan warna rambutku tadi?' batin Sakura bingung, sedikit demi sedikit _Tousannya_ menjelaskan itu semua. Pikiran tentang pemuda raven yang ia temui di kamar mandi tadi menjadi semakin...

"Pemuda raven..." tanpa sadar Sakura menyebutkan kata-kata itu,

"..."

"Kau bilang pemuda raven?" Kizashi yang tak sengaja mendengar itu langsung menghentikan perkataannya dan menatap lekat pada anak perempuannya itu.

Gadis merah muda itu dengan cepat menutup bibirnya, menggeleng kencang. "Ti..tidak apa-apa kok _Tousan_, tadi aku hanya salah bicara saja!" ujar gadis itu gugup.

"Jangan berbohong Sakura, tadi _Tousan_ tidak sengaja mendengarmu berkata pemuda raven! Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" Kizashi entah kenapa semakin mendesak anak perempuanya itu untuk mengaku.

"Sudah kubilang tadi aku tidak sengaja _Tousan_!" pekik Sakura makin keras.

"..." _Tousannya_ masih terdiam, menatap mata Sakura, dan melihat sinar kebohongan yang terpancar dari wajah anaknya itu.

Sakura yang melihat semua itu tentu saja makin gugup dan takut, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau bertemu dengan pemuda raven itu semalam, dan tadi. Jadi sekarang gadis merah muda itu hanya bisa menunduk kecil.

"..."

Kebisuan mulai tercipta di kamar besar itu, baik Kizashi maupun Sakura tidak ada yang mau berbicara, sampai..

**Grek,** pintu besar kamar Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan menampakkan _Kaasan_ dan Dokter pribadi keluarganya, Kabuto Yakushi.

Dalam hati Sakura benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa mengalihkan kebisuan tadi. Gadis itu perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"_Ohayo_! Dokter!" teriaknya senang, Kabuto yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Dokter muda itu.

"Sakura, Kau harus diperiksa sekarang. Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu~" ujar Mebuki menggandeng tangan anak perempuannya itu.

"_Kaasan,_ Aku sudah membaik kok~" rengek Sakura, tadi kepalanya memang masih sakit luar biasa tapi sekarang anehnya rasa sakit itu menghilang secara perlahan.

"Iya, iya sekarang kau harus di periksa dulu." Bujuk wanita itu, membuat Sakura mau tak mau mengalah juga~

"Baiklah~"

**OoOoOoOoooOOo**

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura di periksa, Dokter berambut perak itu segera mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap kedua orang tua gadis itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Dokter?" tanya Mebuki cemas.

"..." Kabuto terdiam sesaat, sampai..

"Tubuh Sakura baik-baik saja, dia hanya perlu isthirahat sejenak. Dan kemungkinan besok keadaannya akan kembali seperti semula." Laki-laki perak itu menatap Sakura sekilas, dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"Kau harus isthirahat yang banyak Sakura~" ujarnya,

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, apa laki-laki ini tidak tahu kalau dari dulu pun dia memiliki waktu yang sangat amat banyak hanya untuk membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya yang besar ini, sampai-sampai membuatnya bosan.

"_Ha'i _Dokter~" jawabnya setengah malas, Sakura kembali membaringkan dirinya. Karena kejadian tadi tubuh Sakura lelah sekali, tak ayal sekarang ia menguap lebar tanpa sadar. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum kecil.

"Isthirahatlah Sakura, nanti ketika makan malam _Kaasan_ akan membangunkanmu." Ujar wanita cantik itu. Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"_Arigatou Kaasan, Tousan_, Dokter Kabuto..." ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap matanya yang terasa berat dan akhirnya tertutup perlahan-lahan kembali.

"..."

Gadis itu tidak tahu, ketika ia sukses terlelap tidur, ekspresi Kabuto yang tadinya tersenyum melihatnya, dan tidak nampak kekhawatiran sedikit pun. Langsung berubah seketika.

"Ada yang perlu saya bicarakan dengan anda berdua, Mebuki, Kizashi-_sama_." Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Hah~ sepertinya tadi anda hanya berakting Dokter Kabuto," desah Kizashi pelan.

"_Gomen,_ Saya hanya tidak ingin membuat Sakura panik saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lebih baik berbicara di luar." Ujar Mebuki, raut wajahnya juga berubah sedih. Ketiga orang itu segera beranjak keluar dari kamar Sakura, membiarkan gadis merah muda itu tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yang tertidur, tiba-tiba merasa keringat membanjiri keningnya, tubuhnya menegang dan bergerak gelisah. Tangannya terkepal kuat, gadis itu tanpa ia sadari kini tengah memanggil-manggil nama seseorang yang muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Ugh!"

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dalam Mimpi~**

**Bruk!**

"Ughh..." Sakura merasa dirinya baru saja merasa tubuhnya terhempas bebas ke suatu tempat. Perlahan-lahan matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup, langsung terbuka..

"I..ini dimana..." gadis itu tersentak begitu membuka mata, dan mendapati dirinya sekarang berada di sebuah ladang rumput yang sangat luas, sebuah tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya.

Entah ia harus merasa senang atau panik, berada di tempat seperti itu tiba-tiba. Suatu tempat yang terasa familiar di matanya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mencoba melihat-lihat tempat itu, "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyanya bingung. Mata emeraldnya tak pernah berhenti melirik sekitar, sampai...

"Hahaha~" suara tawa seseorang membuatnya tersentak kaget, langkah kakinya yang tadi berjalan langsung terhenti.

"Su..suara apa itu?" ujarnya sedikit takut.

"Tunggu, jangan lari~ hahaha!" lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, Sakura mencoba mencari dari mana arah suara itu berasal.

'Sepertinya aku pernah dengar suara itu, tapi dimana?' batinnya penasaran, perlahan suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Sebuah suara yang cempreng, seperti anak kecil perempuan..

...

Rumput-rumput di ladang itu cukup tinggi untuk membuat Sakura mampu menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya, ketika gadis itu kini melihat seseorang..ah bukan dua orang yang tidak ia kenal tengah berlari-lari kecil di tempat yang tak jauh darinya sekarang.

"Jangan lari!" seru seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda pada temannya.

Tunggu dulu..

Berambut merah muda?

"Ke..kenapa rambutnya mirip sekali dengan warna rambutku?!" pekik Sakura kecil.

"Ayo kesini, Kau lama sekali berlari!" kini seorang pemuda kecil tengah mengacakan pinggangnya, menunggu agar gadis itu mendekatinya.

"Hah~hah~ Kau jahat sekali sih~" gerutu gadis kecil itu, sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal, kini ia berhenti berlari, berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya. Pemuda kecil yang melihat itu hanya mendengus pelan, sampai akhirnya ia berjalan menghampiri temannya itu.

"Hah~ dasar perempuan. Mentang-mentang baru keluar dari istana besarmu itu~" goda pemuda kecil itu.

"Hei! Kau sendiri yang mengajakku!" seru gadis kecil itu menahan agar semburat wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh temannya yang kini tengah menghampirinya..

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan kedua anak kecil itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan keadaan itu. Bukannya ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu mereka. Mata emeraldnya berusaha untuk menangkap lebih jelas siapa teman laki-laki gadis itu, dan ketika ia mencoba melihat...

Tanpa Sakura sadari..

**Sret,** seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kedua anak kecil itu, membuat mereka tersentak kaget. Bukan hanya kedua anak kecil itu, melainkan Sakura pun ikut terkejut melihat kedatangan seorang pemuda yang berumur sepertinya, rambut raven panjang yang terikat rapi, serta aura dingin yang memancar dari dirinya.

"Kyaa! Siapa kau!" pekik gadis kecil itu takut, Ia berniat lari mendekati temannya. Namun...

"Suatu keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu, Sakura _no Miko_."

**DEG,** Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat begitu pemuda raven itu memanggil namanya pada gadis kecil di depannya. 'Tu..tunggu dulu...apa artinya ini!' batinnya panik, kenapa nama gadis kecil itu mirip dengan namanya. Apa hanya kebetulan saja?!

Tangan Sakura tak berhenti bergetar,

Sedangkan gadis kecil itu, "Si..siapa kau?!" pekiknya takut, Ia mencoba berjalan menjauhi pemuda di depannya itu, tapi...

"Kekuatanmu sangat kami perlukan," pemuda berambut raven panjang itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ja..jangan dekati aku..."Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca, Ia menoleh kearah temannya tadi. Sampai..

"To..tolong aku..Sa.." belum sempat ia berbicara,

**Buk,** sebuah tangan kini memukul tengkuknya dan membuat penglihatan gadis itu mulai kabur.

"Suke-kun.." lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya pingsan sepenuhnya.

"..."

Sakura tak cukup jauh untuk dapat mendengar suara gadis kecil itu, Ia memanggil nama temannya yang bernama...

"Sa..suke-kun? Siapa dia?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"_Niisan_!" suara teriakan membuat pikiran Sakura tersentak, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat kembali apa yang terjadi disana.

'Tadi dia memanggil '_Niisan_' itu artinya..."

"Sasuke, apa yang _Niisan_ katakan padamu kemarin." Suara bariton itu membuat anak kecil yang di panggil Sasuke terdiam. Ia menunduk takut.

"Ta..tapi _Niisan_, aku hanya..."

"Kau tahu kalau kita tidak boleh berdekatan dengan dia." Ujar pemuda raven itu lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak mau _Niisan_, Dia itu sahabatku, jangan.." pemuda kecil itu menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat..

**Sringg~** rambut temannya yang tadi berwarna merah muda tiba-tiba saja perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi warna putih.

"Sa..Sakura?!"

"Sepertinya sudah mulai terbangun~" seringaian terlihat jelas dari wajah pemuda itu,

"_Niisan_, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura!" Sasuke berlari kearah gadis kecil itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan dekati dia, atau kau terluka Sasuke." Ujarnya.

"Tidak mau! Lepas!" Sasuke meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari cengkraman _Niisannya_ itu.

"Lebih baik kumulai saja sekarang," pemuda itu melepas adiknya, dan perlahan berjalan mendekati gadis yang kini rambutnya berubah warna menjadi putih.

"Hn?" belum sempat ia melakukan keinginannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah panah menghampiri dirinya.

"SAKURA_-SAMA_!" Suara teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar memanggil-manggil nama gadis kecil itu. Membuat pemuda raven tadi mendecih kesal.

"Cih, sepertinya rencana ini harus kumundur dulu." pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya dan bergerak mendekati adiknya.

"Ayo pergi Sasuke,"

"Tidak, Aku harus melindungi Sakura!" seru pemuda kecil itu.

"Hn, kalau kau tidak ingin dia terluka, ikuti kata-kata _Niisan_."

Pernyataan kakaknya itu membuat Sasuke terdiam, "Ayo." Ajaknya kembali.

"..."

"Aku..."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke melihat sekilas sahabatnya yang tengah terbaring lemah di padang rumput, sampai akhirnya..

"_Ha'i Niisan_." Anak kecil itu menyambut uluran tangan kakaknya, dan akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi.

**...**

"Tadi..itu..rambutnya.." pikiran Sakura melayang-layang ketika melihat kejadian tadi, Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Putih, kenapa persis sepertiku!" pekik Sakura panik.

Tangan gadis itu makin mencengkram erat bajunya, "Kenapa dia memanggil nama Sakura, rambutnya memutih, Ughh!"

**DEG,** jantung Sakura makin berdetak kencang, "Siapa pemuda raven tadi..."

Perlahan-lahan pandangan sekitarnya menjadi buram, matanya mulai mengantuk lagi.

"Argh! Kumohon jangan dulu, Aku belum puas!" seru Sakura, berusaha menahan kantuknya, sampai..

"Kumohon..siapa itu..."

"Sasuke..."

**Pluk, **semuanya menjadi hitam..

**oOoOooOoOooOoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kumohon!"

"Kura..Sa..kura.."

"Tidak! Jangan menghilang dulu, Aku..aku!"

"Sakura!"

Suara teriakan membangunkan gadis berambut merah muda itu dari mimpinya, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari keningnya, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Hah~Hah!" perlahan Sakura meneliti kembali dirinya, dan ternyata dia sudah kembali lagi berada di kamar. Dapat ia lihat kini _Kaasan, Tousan,_ serta Dokter Kabuto yang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Mebuki cemas, wanita itu dengan cepat mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan mengusapkan pada kening putrinya.

"_Kaasan_, dimana aku.." seolah belum menyadari keadaannya Sakura malah bertanya dimana dirinya sekarang, kemana padang rumput luas di depannya tadi? Dan gadis yang mirip dengannya itu? Kemana semuanya?!

Ketiga orang itu saling bertukar tatapan tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu Sakura, tentu saja kau masih di kamarmu." Jawan Kizashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Ka..marku.." bisik gadis itu kecil.

"Sepertinya kau bermimpi buruk." Ujar Kabuto.

Sakura yang mendengar pekataan tadi, detik itu juga ia tersentak kaget..

"Mimpi.." gumamnya kembali.

"Iya, apa yang kau impikan Sakura?"

Gadis merah muda itu menggeleng pelan, "Tadi..seorang gadis kecil dan teman laki-lakinya..."

"Apa?"

**Tes,** air mata Sakura tanpa sadar jatuh di pipi putihnya, membuat semua yang ada disana makin panik. "Sa..Sakura kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Mebuki cemas, tapi belum sempat ia mendapat jawaban dari putrinya itu..

"..."

**Bruk,** Sakura tiba-tiba menghambur ke dalam pelukan _Kaasannya_, pundaknya bergetar hebat.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, _Kaasan_ apa yang harus kulakukan.." isaknya kecil.

"Sayang, Kau kenapa menangis seperti ini?" tanya Mebuki kembali, Ia mengusap-usap puncak kepala gadis itu lembut.

Dalam pelukan _Kaasannya_ Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia!" pekik gadis itu dalam isakannya.

"Siapa maksudmu, sayang?" tanya _Tousannya_.

"Sasuke..siapa dia?!"

"Eh?"

"Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasuke..hiks,hiks, hiks.." Sakura tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Sasuke yang muncul dalam mimpinya tadi. Tanpa gadis ini sadari ketiga orang yang tadi mendengar nama Sasuke dari bibirnya, langsung terdiam dengan wajah mereka yang perlahan-lahan memucat.

"Aku..tidak tahan kalau begini terus.." ujar gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke, dan kenapa dalam mimpinya tadi Sasuke terlihat akrab dengan gadis yang baru Sakura ketahui adalah dirinya ketika kecil dulu. kenapa dia bisa lupa, apa penyebabnya?! Serta ada satu lagi hal yang tak akan ia lupakan..

"..."

Ketika pemuda berambut raven panjang itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Miko_? Apa maksudnya?

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

Oke, Mushi tahu kalau fic ini sudah lama sekali tidak di apdet, jadi jangan gampar Mushi ya, huehehe XD _Gomen_ kalau Mushi belum bisa menambah kata-katanya lagi, soalnya stock pikiran Mushi lagi sedikit #plak#

**Arigatou buat yang sudah meriview fic Mushi :**

_**Sherlock holmes, **__**Periwinkle Angelique**__**, **__**desypramitha2**__**, dan **__**Afisa UchirunoSS**__**, **__**hanazono yuri**__**, **__**Himetsuka**__**, and all silent readers **__***BIG HUG for you Guys!* XD**_

**Segitu aja deh Cuap-Cuap dari Mushi**

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
